This invention relates to a I interactive television commerce system.
The Internet is growing rapidly and is emerging as a significant interactive medium for entertainment, communications, research, education and e-commerce. Although Internet access has historically required a personal computer, it may be desirable for consumers to receive electronic information and entertainment services through their television sets. Some consumers may have little need for a personal computer because it can be costly and difficult or complicated to use. A television-based approach to e-commerce thus may be a better alternative for many consumers.
A digital broadband delivery system (DBDS) is an architecture currently being deployed by cable television system operators, referred to here as multiple system operators (MSO). The terminology used here is essentially that of Scientific-Atlanta, Inc., but the components describe could be used in other systems. DBDS allows the MSOs to offer their subscribers digital content that looks better than cable transmitted analog programs, and allows more digital channels to run on the same cable wire (at least 8 times as many). DBDS also offers two-way messaging between the cable network and set top boxes, allowing MSOs to offer customers interactive applications such as near video on demand and email. DBDS is designed as a client server network with client applications running on set top boxes that communicate with an application server that provides the content for the client applications.
DBDS has several components that work together to deliver these broadband digital services to consumers. An log set top boxes are replaced by digital set top boxes, referred to as digital home communications terminals (DHCTs). A DHCT is essentially a small network computer that provides a subscriber with the ability to run multiple applications. It also provides Internet protocol (IP) connectivity back to a server via a hybrid fiber coax (HFC) line wire to the subscriber""s home to allow an application running on the DHCT to interact with the DBDS.
A digital network control s stem (DNCS) is a server, typically UNIX based, that controls the configuration of the e tire DBDS, routine DBDS maintenance, SNMP monitoring, the broadcasting of data to the set tops, and the registering of additional applications that run on the DBDS. One DNCS can currently handle up to two hundred thousand subscribers.
A broadcast file system (BFS) is a component of the DNCS and is essentially a file system containing system data (such as DHCT configurations) and application data. This file system is continuously broadcast in a carousel fashion over the DBDS via an inband data path (IDP) and an out-of-band data path (ODP). DHCTs can then access the BFS in much the same way that a PC accesses a hard drive.
The IDP is a 27 Mbps data channel that the DHCTs tune to, much like any other programming channel. The path i physically provided by a broadband integrated gateway (BIG) and an inband quadrature amplitude modulator (QAM). In essence, these pieces of hardware are employed o create a 27 Mbps path over which the BFS is continuously broadcast to the DHCTs. Once the DHCT is tuned to the data channel, it can read the BFS data carousel at his high speed. This is useful for loading a new application on the DHCT as well as in any situation where fast access to the BFS is required. The IDP is one-way; no programming content can be received while the IDP data is being read.
The ODP is a data channel that can be accessed while programming content is being sent to the DHCT. The two components that make up the ODP are a forward data channel (FDC) that broadcasts out to the DHCTs and a reverse data channel (RDC) that receives data from the DHCTs, both at T1 speed. The FDC interface to the HFC is provided by a quaternary phase shift key (QPSK) modulator. The RDC interface to the HFC is provided by a QPSK demodulator. In essence, this equipment functions as a modem to bridge the HFC to an Ethernet component of the DBDS. The FDC and RDC are used by server applications to communicate with the DHCTs.
Cable head end application servers reside on the same IP network as the DNCS, and provide a hardware platform for running server based software applications that will be provisioned to the DHCTs, such as near video on demand and email. Services that run in the DBDS have a component running on the application server and are registered with the DNCS.
The present invention includes a commerce control network (CCN) system and methods for obtaining product information and for purchasing products through a two-way interactive television system.
In one aspect, the invention includes an architecture that has client applications residing in individual set top boxes; a commerce transfer point (CTP), including at least one commerce application server (CAS) and at least one head end database server (HEDS); and a remote commerce control point (CCP) coupled to one or more CTPs. The commerce application server communicates between the client applications and the HEDS, which stores commerce control network data such as product and broadcast information. The HEDS communicates with the CCP to transfer commerce control network data back and forth. The CCP would typically be coupled to a number of HEDS, and the data in each HEDS would be periodically replicated in the CCP.
The system of the present invention can provide product information or a purchase screen for a list of products in a manner that may or may not be related to underlying broadcast content (programming). In the case of the product information being related to the programming the information can be provided to the user in response to a user input. For example, a user can press a certain key on the television remote control upon seeing an icon during programming and access an electronic buying guide with a purchase screen for products that are related to that programming. The buying guide can also be provided in a manner unrelated to the programming in response to a user input from the remote control to enter a buying guide mode. In that case, the products that are offered may be standard product list, or they may be a list based on information about the particular user.
The information that is displayed may be on a translucent screen, on a screen that blocks part of the programming, or on a full screen. The electronic buying guide preferably has a scrollable list of items, a detail window that shows an item in the list when the user has selected that item, and a video window that captures the programming, all displayed at the same time.
In addition to the foregoing functionality, the system of the present invention also allows the user to select a product and store it in a server (such as in the HEDS) in a list that is personalized for the particular user and accessible so the personalized list can be retrieved at a later time by the user. This accessible and personalized list in essence functions as a persistent shopping cart containing the user""s favorite items.
The icon displayed with the programming can be scheduled to appear by the client application, or triggered by data provided in a broadcast signal, such as in a vertical blanking interval (VBI). In the former case, the system for providing the icon is synchronized in scheduling terms with the programming based on information provided by the head end database server. When the user makes an input in response to the icon, further information is accessed from a memory for display. The icon and the information in memory are preferably decoupled such that the information can be modified separately, preferably in a manner that is accessible to the information provider.
Another feature of the system of the present invention is the ability to provide a call option so that the user can cause a telephone call to the user to be initiated by a product provider.
The system of the present invention may be used in a widely available television network, such as a cable television system or a satellite television system available over a wide area and to a very large number of users. The system of the present invention is simple to operate, in that it is completely functional from a television remote control, and it provides enhancements to the traditional broadcast entertainment programming currently available through cable and satellite operators. Other features and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, drawings, and claims.